


Practical Magic

by space0bongo



Series: Movie AUs [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the practical magic au nobody asked for. Only 1 chapter written so far but this will probably have 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Magic

When Clarke and Wells are thirteen they cast an anti- love spell. Despite their magical heritage it's not a great one. Clarke's only just started learning the basic spells and Wells is a boy. They do it because magic is a curse and it never comes without consequences, but the consequences for the Griffins are particularly cruel.

They get soulmates and a year after meeting them fall so violently in love that they can't even think of anyone else. The only reason why her dad was normal for so long was because her mom wasn't his soulmate. But that was before he ran away with one of his students and now he's expecting a baby with a girl who's only three years older than Clarke. Her mom is wrecked. Clarke is wrecked. Her Dad hasn't contacted them except through his lawyers to initiate the divorce proceedings and give up custody over Clarke.

She will be damned before she hurts someone like that. 

"Freckles," Clarke grins as they add to a laundry list of all the attributes she wants in her true love. "Half-black and half..." She purses her lips in thought of the most far away destination she can, "Cambodian."

"That's a good one," Wells grins. "I've never met a half-black half-Cambodian person. Let alone one with freckles." He purses his lips. "Hey maybe they should have a white sister!"

"Yeah and maybe she's a total fairy princess cliché and lives her life locked away in a tower or something," Clarke giggles. Wells scribbles everything down dutifully. "If my soulmate's a guy he should have a really deep voice."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Deeper."

"I like how you think." 

Clarke flops down to rest her cheek on the table as Wells writes, watching him silently before smiling softly.

"Lets make him your half-brother or sister. Your dad's like devoted to your mom."

"True. They were each other's firsts and everything." Both of them gag at the thought of his parents having sex. "Okay. So anything else?"

"Gorgeous, naturally."

"Of course." 

"Oh and I'm not their type, like at all. Maybe they prefer tall leggy brunettes or butch guys or something."

After the list has been written in Wells' messy, almost illegible scrawl Clarke pricks a fingertip and lets her blood drip onto the bottom of the list. Their kind of magic doesn't have words, just lots of scary intense power and she loosens her control just a little to let some of it out. It curls up around the list in faint  black smoke and before either of them can blink the list burns to ash.

-


End file.
